Fairy Tail: Harem's End
by Terrence Noran
Summary: AU. Set after the GMG and somewhere before the Sun Village arc and continuing into the Tartarus arc. An ancient evil reveals itself and plans to annihilate all of humanity and the world. One unlikely hero and his harem will take on that evil and save everyone. Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Fairy Tail: Harem's End

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: Return

"Humans, are all trash. They meddled in our affairs and tampered with our _magic_. That man, Zeref, even created these fake demons and created that blasted dragon. All he did was strike a deal with me, bargaining to give him immortality, in exchange for his service. Yet, he defected and did whatever he wanted."

"Dearie, you shouldn't have accepted the deal in the first place."

"Actually, what he should've done was to kill that insect. That way, we eliminate an itch to our side. I hope that doesn't insult your _**pride**._"

"Shut up, your _**wrath** _will do you nothing."

"Hey, guys. Is there anything to eat?"

"Dunno, maybe if you weren't such a _**glutton**_, we would have more food!"

Oh, come on. Don't be mean on him."

"Yeah, and then you flash your tits and display your _**lustful **_urges when you want to."

"Mou~, meanie."

"Stupidity aside, where are the other two?"

"Them? One of them bragging about what he has as he is that _**greedy** _but the other was _**envious** _of him."

"What about the traitor?"

"Leave him be."

"What?! Why?"

"He plans to build his so-called "group" to fight us."

"Hmph, can't wait."

**Crocus**

"What are we doing in Crocus?"

"I have two friends who need to get out of a boring job."

"So, what do they do?"

"Executions."

"Oh."

"You'll get used to it."

"How's your sister?"

"She's having a blast in Sabertooth."

"I still don't know where that bitch Minerva is. I want to get back at her."

"Hey, don't try to kill her. She might disappear as an angel."

"Sorano, Kagura, enough. We need to stay quiet because there's a shit ton of guards here."

"But, isn't the Princess a former member. Surely, she'll forgive you."

"She left and the Rune Knights think I'm her kidnapper. What am I supposed to do? Barge in and yell, "Hisui, can I get the two back? Also, convince that asshole Lahar and the jackass council not to arrest me because I'm innocent!" They won't listen and try to kill us."

"I don't know if I should make a point but isn't it better to go underground instead."

"I got lazy to think about that."

"Idiot."

**A/N: This is an FT fanfic, well obviously. I'm doing all of them, both my current and new ones at once so bear with this. Of course, there are OCs and this is an AU. People will ask me this: "Why is Kagura here? Isn't she supposed to be a member of Mermaid Heel?" and "Why is Angel/Sorano here? Isn't she supposed to be in prison?" Guys, be patient. I'll tell you how they got to be with my OC. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment with no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own FT, just the OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2: Garou Knights

Fairy Tail: Harem's End

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: Garou Knights

**Abyss Palace, Mercurius**

"You didn't have to put a hole through the floor."

"You suggested for us to be underground, so here we are."

"I never said anything about wrecking things!"

"Too late, Sora. Too late."

"Idiot."

"There they are."

The two approached a group. They are the Garou Knights, top executioners of the Fiore, who reside in Abyss Palace waiting for their next mission.

"Kamika? Cosmos?"

"Zen?"

"Zen-san?"

"Who's he?"

"I'm the ever awesome Zen Phyrrus!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lame."

"Your obsession with angels is lame."

"At least I don't yell like an idiot."

"Watch it!"

"Zen-san, do you have a new one?"

"Oh yeah, this is Kagura Mikazuchi, formerly of Mermaid Heel, and yeah, new member since...Sora, when did she join us?"

"Why?!"

"I...forgot. Too damn lazy to remember."

"Idiot!" Sorano hit Zen over the head. "She just joined us last week! How can you forget that?!"

"Hey, at least I remember how I got you out of jail."

"You lazy idiot!"

"So, you two want to come back?"

"Yeah, this place's getting boring. No one stronger to fight us anyway until those mages from Fairy Tail came and kicked our asses once or twice. I've spent three years in here and I need to see the sun. Don't you agree, Cosmos?"

"Another beautiful journey with you is better than being here."

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

"We'll show you the door."

"Can you use your paper to teleport us somewhere?"

"...Fine. You owe me a date."

"Deal."

Kamika took out a paper with intricate markings and spread it around. "This paper symbolizes the God of Marking. Transport us to outside of Crocus." With a flash of light, they disappeared.

"Kama, what happened-tai?"

"I think they quit on us."

"Why couldn't they take us along, pan?"

"I absolutely have no idea."

"I agree with Neppa. TAI!"

_'I'm gonna be here forever.'_

**Outside of Crocus**

"The sun looks beautiful from here, right Zen-san?"

"The idiot is sleeping."

"I'll wake him up." Kamika took out a light green piece of paper and put it near Zen's nose.

"Oh fuck! What the hell is that smell?!"

"This one is the derivation of my green paper. That one is the 'God of Odor'."

"Where are we going next?"

"Sun Village."

"What's the business there?"

"I heard a random guy said that he encountered a frozen village on his way to Magnolia."

"Who froze the village?"

"Dunno, but we have to be there. We could run into Flare on our way there."

"Judging by Flare-chan's attitude, she'll be incredibly pissed when she sees the village."

"That's why we have to be there. Oh, here's your pouch, Cosmos."

"My seed pouch! Thank you!"

"And brand new magic papers for you, Kamika."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. So, what did he give you two?"

"After he busted me out of jail, he gave me a book for Lost Magic, which I don't really need it anymore."

"He gave me a new blade. I didn't unsheathe it yet."

"Wow, you're really kind to your girls, Zen. Sooner or later. you might make a harem before we could go back to our guild.", Kamika happily said...until she heard him snoring softly.

"He fell asleep again!"

**A/N: Whoo, done. Kamika and Cosmos from the Garou Knights...or the Krustycut-no, Executioners joined the crew. First reveal name of OC, Zen Phyrrus, and the story goes for the Sun Village, but the place is far, so the actual arrival to the Sun Village will take a few chapters later. Tell me what you think. Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not own FT, I own my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3: City of Flowers

Fairy Tail: Harem's End

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: City of Flowers

**Floris Urbis**

"Here's our checkpoint."

"Wow, this place has so many flowers."

"This place is still so beautiful after all this time."

"So, Cosmos. Go and see them."

"But, what would they think of me?"

"Go on. I'll take care of the rest." Cosmos left.

"What's with her? Did you...perv on her or something?"

"What? No, she's going to see her parents. This is her hometown."

"She didn't tell me about this."

"That's because you weren't there. She joined me here."

"Oh."

**Flors Mortuus**

Cosmos was walking and looked at two certain gravestones. She sat down, pink flowers in hand, and smiled.

"Hi Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm home."

**Floris Tabernus**

"I never knew that Cosmos was gonna visit her parents. Can we see them too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're dead."

"I...I didn't know that."

"Her parents died when she was 10, and she was left under the safety of her older sister before joining me."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, she owns this inn, and a good friend too."

"Well, that explains why you got us rooms without paying anything. And here I thought you were treating us."

"I did, and it'd be too much of a drag if I paid. Besides, the only debt I have with her is the life of her younger sister. Isn't that right, Camellia?"

"Hmph, you always do have a knack for sensing eavesdroppers. Oh, are they Nee-chan's friends?"

He nodded, then smiled evilly. "Especially _her, _Kamika-chan here. Why don't you take her and give a tour of the place? I'm sure she'll _love _it."_  
_

"That sounds wonderful. Any friend of Cosmos is a friend of mine. Come here." Camellia took Kamika's hand and dragged her out the door.

'I'll get you for this.', Kamika mouthed.

'Don't worry. I'm well prepared.', he mouthed back before putting his head between his arms.

"You do know she's serious, right? Zen? Zen, are you there?"

"Shhh, Kagura. He's "preparing"."

"Oh."

**With Cosmos**

"It still feels weird talking to people that aren't here anymore. Maybe, that's why I didn't come here three years ago. But, somehow I don't want to forget the people who were there for me until the end, you know. Okaa-san, I remember the question I first asked you: "Why is my name Cosmos?" You told me that when I was born, I cried a lot. Nothing could ever calm me down, not even you or food. Then one day, Otou-san came in and put flowers in my hand. I calmed down and was happy. You named me Cosmos after the flowers Otou-san put in my hand. The same flowers I hold for you now. I found out from Zen-san that the flower symbolizes love. So, here is my love for both of you." She places the flowers on both graves then stands. "I'm going away again but I know that you two will always watch over me. Thank you and goodbye." She walks away, tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing that she will never visit them again. _  
_

**With Zen**

The sun was about to set, and he stood there waiting. He didn't sleep this time.

"Zen-san?"

He looked towards Cosmos, who still had tears coming down. He walked forward and hugged her. "It's okay. Come in, your sis cooked dinner."

"Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise that you won't leave me again, please?"

"Hey, I won't leave you or anyone else. But, I can't make that promise."

"Wh-why?"

"Cosmos, sometimes in life, promises can never be fulfilled and for me, well that...would be a bit a drag. Hey, life's beautiful. Enjoy it while I'm here."

Cosmos playfully hits him. "You always do know how to ruin the mood."

"Hey, I'm a charmer."

"Idiot."

"Hey, Cami wants you two in. NOW!"

"Fine. Wanna have a date...here?"

"Hmmm. Maybe..."

"Great! Let's get in before your sis throws a fit."

"I'll catch up with you." Cosmos wipes her tears and smiles.

_Life is beautiful..._

"Cos-nee, dinner! Don't make me come there and drag you back!"

"Okay." She ran towards the inn.

_...isn't it?_

**A/N: Alright, done. First intro to the OC hometown of Cosmos as well as bit of her backstory. I had to seriously search for something I can use to name the places. The places are in Latin. I don't know if it was correct but I am sure it could work here. Oh, by the way, here are the meanings of those Latin words I mentioned.**

**Floris: "of the flowers".**

**Urbis: "city".**

**Flors: "flower".**

**Mortuus: "dead/death".**

**Tabernus: "inn/tavern".**

**Okay, Read, Review, Critic, Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jiggly Nuisance

Fairy Tail: Harem's End

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Jiggly Nuisance

**Forest**

"How much farther until the next town?"

"A couple of miles."

"It's all the idiot's fault. He didn't want to take the train."

"I don't like transportation."

"What are you, a dragon slayer?"

"No, I just don't like it. I prefer walking."

"Idiot."

"As beautiful as the sunset can get, we need to set up camp."

"Cosmos is right. We're a bit tired from the long walk."

"Fine. We'll stop..."

The girls grinned at his words...

"...after a few more miles."

...then scowled at Zen.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!", yelled what looked the weirdest bandits ever. The three of them wore black bodysuits...and that was it. But what was most noticeable was their oversized butts.

"What?", Sorano began.

"The?", Kagura added.

"Fuck?!", Kamika finished.

"Excuse me, Your Buttness...es. Who the fuck are you?", Zen asked, feigning curiosity.

"We're the infamous Jiggle Butt Gang!"

"The who?"

"We're famous."

"Don't know you."

"We robbed several places."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"We're bandits!"

"Oh~, Cosmos."

"Yes?"

"Deal with these poor fuckers, please."

"I'd be happy too. They're desecrating beauty." She grabbed a seed and threw it to the ground. **_Vines. _**Huge vines sprouted out of the ground heading for its targets.

"Lackeys!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Let's show why we're proudly known as the Jiggle Butt Gang!"

"Yes, boss!" The three of them proceeded to rub their butts together, aiming it the group. _**Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy: Fire Special****!** _Flaming gas spewed out of their asses, burning the vines and headed straight for Cosmos, who threw another seed. _**Grow Flow.** _An enormous flower appeared and sucked in the gas before burning to ashes afterwards.

"I hate enemies that are insulting to beauty. Prepare yourselves." **_Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!_ **The bombs exploded on them, sending the Butt Gang flying. "Done. Let's get going before that disgusting stench sticks to our clothes."

"If you're talking about me, Cosmos, I'll have you know this is my natural smell."

"No, I mean _their _gases that still linger here."

"Now that you just said it, I kinda smell it a little...or that was just me."

"Just keep going."

**Meanwhile, outside of the forest**

"Whew, we finally made it out. It's not so hard."

"Idiot, what about that damn thorn patch?! You nearly left me there!"

"Sora, you have magic, right? Use that then."

"Right, considering for the fact, oh I don't know, my HANDS were in the tangled thorns! Cos-chan got me out, and I had to heal my OWN hands!"

"Not my problem."

"Not your problem? Not YOUR problem?! You're responsible for our lives, idiot! If I die, it's your damn fault!"

"I could tell your sister you died a heroic death."

"Against what?! Thorns?! Fuck you!"

"And to you too."

As they were walking, three familiar figures appeared before them.

"You got lucky this time. Give us your riches, and maybe we'll leave you whores alo-"

Sorano rushed to them in a flash, hands outstretched, and glowing white. _**White God's Divine Blade Dance.** _Her graceful dance-like attack easily defeated the Butt Gang the second time. She leaned down to their level. "Call any of us whores, and I'll happily dismember your corpses, got it?!" The three nodded fearfully. "Get out of our sight...NOW!" And they left.

"I wonder, is that the way an angel should act? 'Cause it looks quite the opposite to me."

"Can. You. Shut. Up?"

"Why? I don't see the problem, Sora-_chan_."

"That's it! You're dead!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped as they watched Sorano beat Zen with her glowing fists.

_'Poor, poor Zen.' _They all sighed.

**A/N: Hello, finally Chapter 4's done. Intro to Sorano's OC magic (Lost Magic, reference Ch 2 for how she got it. Hint: it's a book.), White God Slayer Magic. It suits her better because of her fondness...or obsession with angels. And since, they're beings of light, it kinda works that way. If you wonder why she can heal is because uh, how should I put this, there are exclusives to that type...the males who can learn it can become both offensive and defensive, while the females, like Sorano, are more of a offensive-support type with some defense to it. Yeah, if you've noticed why I put the ever-awful Jiggle Butt Gang here is...I don't really know why. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Goal

Fairy Tail: Harem's End

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: New Goal

"Sora, can we just talk about this?"

"Give it up, Zen. She's still upset about yesterday."

"Gee, _thanks _for the support, Kagu.", he said sarcastically.

Kagura hit him upside the head. She looks over to Sorano, who's obviously still upset while both Kamika and Cosmos try to talk with her. It really wasn't her fault that this happened or Zen being annoyingly insensitive. What normally worries her is that she abandoned her own guild just to join them. Why she left, she has yet to find out what compelled her to leave behind Millianna and everyone for, well, _them_. She sighs at that thought as she moves on.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"They really miss you, don't they?"

"Yes."

"So, why not stop here, and go home? They need you. You're their strongest, after all."

"No, that's not what I want. Sure, they're my "family" after my village was destroyed, but it wasn't enough. I wanted...to protect them. That's why I joined."

"That wasn't what you told me the day you joined."

**Flashback**

_"Hmm, what do you want?"_

_"Let me join you."_

_"Don't you have your own guild to go back to, missy?"_

_"I already left them. I won't come back."_

_"One question: Why?"_

_"I...I can't tell you."_

_"Then there's no reason for you to join us, is there?"_

_"Then I will make you accept me."_

_"You know that only works if you win and not lose."_

_Kagura immediately unsheathed Archenemy and rushed towards Zen, only to be blocked by Sorano, who held the blade before it reached him. _

_"I'm sorry, but I can't let you come near him even though he's a bit of a prick."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"Shut up!" She looks to Kagura. "Let's have fun." She lets go of the blade.**  
**_

**_Slashing Form!_**

**_White Barrier!_**

_The blade strikes against the light barrier, unable to cut through it. Kagura then adopts another stance, holding her sheath in the other hand._

**_Strong Form!_**

_Her sheath completely breaks the barrier apart, greatly surprising Sorano, who didn't see it coming._

_'She's open!' **Piercing Form!**_

_Sorano barely dodged the sword strikes and countered it with a palm thrust, which Kagura blocked with her arm. "You're really good. Did not expect for my barrier to break that fast though."_

_"Were you underestimating me?" Kagura jumped back a few meters, eyeing Sorano cautiously. _

_"...Yeah. Sorry, but I know you were underestimating me too."_

_"I wasn-" Sorano suddenly appeared in front of her with a glowing palm, catching her unawares. _

_"This is for real." **White God's Shattering Palm! **  
_

_Kagura brought her sword to block it, but the attack shattered the blade completely before hitting her in the chest, sending her tumbling to the ground._

_"You...coward." She struggled to stand._

_"Why call me that?"_

_"You...let her...fight for you."_

_"She wanted to fight, so she did whatever she wanted. I had nothing to do with it, well except giving her the book."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me explain this simply: Me. Give. Magic. Book. To. Her. Now. She. Taught. Herself. Do. You. Understan-HEY!" He was hit upside the head._

_"She's not stupid. Talk normally."_

_"Okay, okay. Look, I completely support you trying to join us, but...you need to tell me the reason or I'll send you back to your guild, no questions asked." _

_"I...want to get stronger."_

_"Yes, to kill a certain person. Yeesh, how cliched is that revenge story? Any other reason? Tell me, what do you want?"_

_"I want...I want..."_

_"Come on, it can be anything, well except killing, of course."_

_"I've always wanted to meet new people..."_

_"Yeah, too common."_

_"To travel?"_

_"Bullshit~."_

_"What then?! All I ever wanted in Mermaid Heel is someone who can talk to me equally! But, they're not on my level. Erza-san could help me but, I wanted to learn from stronger ones. My sword represented vengeance, that's all what I have! That was my original purpose! But now...now, after learning the truth, I...I wanted to move on from that cursed goal, but being with them...it just doesn't work."_

_"So, what do YOU want then?"_

_"I...want to...have a new purpose. A chance to start over, free of sin. Free of hate. Free of revenge."_

_"...Fine. You can come."_

_"W-wha-"_

_"You heard me, and oh, here's a gift. Don't unsheathe it yet." He gave her a new nodachi with a jet black sheathe, and strange markings on it._

_"What is its name?"_

_"You'll find out when you finally use the blade."_

_"Like now?"_

_"NO. When you're ready."_

_"Thank you. I will follow you to the en-OW!" She clutched her head where he hit her._

_"I don't need an oath or a promise. All I need is you fighting beside me. Oh, you don't need to suck up to me, just act yourself."_

**End Flashback**

"That one..."

"Don't think that if Sora will forget doesn't mean that I would."

"I'd rather keep it within the two of us."

"Starting over has nothing to do with this crappy secrecy. You can say whatever the fuck you want to say, and no one will judge you."

"I'll still keep it a secret. It's not like I wanted to tell you."

"Sure, you do. Sure, you do."

"Hey, watch where you're going! I'm having a fucking fit, my boyfriend's an asshole, and I'm fucking ready to blow something up! So, get the fuck out of my way before I lose my sanity!"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to b-bump into you."

Zen narrowed his eyes at the somehow familiar voice. "Flare?"

"Zen?"

"The fuck you're doing out of your village? No no no no no wait, how did you sneak past those giants?! Those things are like a thousand feet tall!"

"Hehehehe...uh it's a long story."

"Oh, do tell. We have plenty of time."

**A/N: Long time, no write on this one. Just thought I could finish this one. I understand some people don't like a harem with people no one gives a shit about. Or a main character that seems like he/she is a know-it-all and acts like a total sage. Believe me, there are other characters on other fanfics, OC or not, act a bit like this but with their own personal flavor, and they're very popular with others. Flare's here and she will join the harem. Also, since most of you might have noticed, I never described what Zen even looked like ever since I started this. The deal is, I want everybody to imagine what he looked like to you know, "instill imagination". I don't care if you imagine him naked or wearing a ballerina outfit. Okay, Read, Review, Critic, Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the OCs.**


End file.
